The mystery of the third SSX tour
by edweezy90
Summary: whos doing all these confusing attacks?


"Hey Mac, what the crap's wrong with you," asked Viggo. Mac raised his eyebrow at him and replied, "Dude, I got friggin' fifth place in that event, that's the worst I ever get!" *BANG* Mac punched a cardboard cutout of Moby.  
  
"You know Mac, you don't have to be jealous of Moby," commented Viggo, sort of with pride.  
  
"Oh, you think you're tight now? Go flirt with Nate or something," Replied Mac harshly.  
  
"Fine. I have better things to do than hang out with losers like you..." Viggo tripped over the cardboard cutout of Moby and got a face full of snow. Mac nearly bowled over with laughter. Viggo suddenly sprang up and tried to punch Mac with his skinny arms. Mac got punched in the chest, but didn't really feel anything. Mac laughed and said, "Viggo, I thought you were on that body builders crap like all gay guys." Viggo then just replied, "You're mean." He trotted off.  
  
Mac spat on the snow and walked on over to Kaori to congratulate her on getting second place. Elise beat her by three seconds. "Hey Kaori, nice ride you had goin' there," called Mac as he walked on over there. "Thanks Mac," started Kaori, "I..." *splat* Mac was hit directly on his back thrown by the annoying little brat Griff. Griff laughed very hysterically and started going down a bunny hill. "A'ight ya lil' moron, I'll beat your face in!" Mac never went faster down a bunny hill before. Griff was trying to go real fast, but Mac caught up to him in less than five seconds.  
  
Mac unclicked himself from his board very skillful. He was pretty versatile at this. He sprang on Griff and was ready to punch him when he notice Griff had tears in his eye. Mac felt sorry, and said, "It's okay man, you were just having fun." He helped him up and they walked back up the bunny hill. They watched some beginning skiers biff it and try to stay stable.  
  
That night Mac was walking to the hotel kitchen where he noticed the full thing of ice cream he bought this morning was completely empty. His empty box had his tape still on it that said "Mac 'Smack' Frazier." "Ya lookin' for this ya little fart?" Said a smelly voice. Mac looked to his left and saw an old rival. Luther. Luther was so fat, his belly hung out of his shirt. Also, his pants were so loose that his crack was nearly showing. "Aw, CRAP," exclaimed Mac. "You're not on this tour, you suck too much to make it!" Luther laughed maniacally, "Ha! That loser Nate dropped out! I don't know why. He just left back to the wild, wild west."  
  
Mac felt like yelling. He just ran off to tell Kaori. She'd be frightened. Mac knocked on Kaori's door. Kaori answered it politely. "Hello Mac. What's wrong, why are you panting?" Mac, between breaths said, "Luther, is back on the tour for Nate!" Kaori's once happy little eyes suddenly widened like how Jared looked before he went on the subway diet. "L-L-L-Luther? No, not him!" Mac then replied, "Yeah, I just said that." Suddenly, Luther walked in with a toilet flush behind him.  
  
"Whoa man. Does anyone know how to work a plunger? I mean, if you can handle the smell in there. Woo!" Said Luther rudely.  
  
Everyone came out of his or her hotel rooms when he said that. Moby was the only one to break the gawking silence. "Oy mate, you ought to be kidding moi. This grommet best not is back on the tour." Everyone couldn't sleep that night. The fact that Luther was back on the tour, they couldn't focus on the competition. They were, afraid. Also they couldn't get that rancid smell he left in the bathroom. The hotel was sort of small, so everyone didn't have his or her own bathrooms.  
Mac rubbed his eyes as the morning sun stained his eyes. He was usually the first to wake up. He got dressed in his gray New York sweatshirt. His hair was fully grown out. Mac was at the park where he saw something weird in a tree. Was it, no it couldn't be, a body? Mac was so scared, but he was brave too. He walked over and looked up. It was Nate. He had blood on his face. He didn't look dead. He quickly dialed ski patrol on his Mcomm. In less than 3 minutes they were there. They took Nate to a hospital. Nate had enough money to afford it though.  
  
Mac told Kaori and Elise first. They were both shocked. Quickly, news traveled. Mac was considered a hero, but he also wanted to find out who did that to Nate. It could have been anyone on the tour. Griff, Elise, Viggo, Psymon, Zoe, Moby, Allegra, or of course Luther. It couldn't have been Griff though. Nate was Griff's guardian up there sort of. His parents trusted him to watch after him. Besides, Griff was a pipsqueak and couldn't beat up Nate. He knew Nate was beat up, not shot. There were no bullet holes in his body. Griff. Mac also knew that Allegra or Elise couldn't have done it. They're not strong enough to beat up Nate. But Zoe is. Allegra Elise  
  
Mac somehow knew for a fact that it was Moby, but it couldn't have been. Moby won the race that Mac finished fifth in, and Moby was rampaged by new reporters. Nate finished third. Moby then was held at an interview. Then he was at a party. No way he could have done it. Moby  
  
So know it could be Psymon, Zoe, or Luther. While Mac was crossing out Moby, Kaori was reading over his shoulder. "Whoa Kaori, I didn't see you there," he said, slightly shocked. Kaori looked impressed. "Wow Mac, can I help you find out who did this?" "Uh, sure I guess." Replied Mac.  
Mac and Kaori sat together in a coke shop sipping sodas. Mac told Kaori everything. Kaori said, "Well, you know for a fact its not Zoe." Mac wondered why. "What? Zoe is as guilty as the two other dudes."  
  
"Mac! Don't you see? Zoe isn't messed up. She wouldn't do something like that to Nate."  
  
"But still Kay, she still could have done it."  
  
"Yeah but, remember when Nate was high in the standings and he let Zoe win the Happiness Race?"  
  
"So, he was soft. What point does that make?"  
  
"Well, Zoe said that she'd never do anything bad to him."  
  
"Yeah, but, but, but, but, yeah, but, crap." Mac knew he lost this argument.  
  
Mac and Kaori set off looking for Psymon. To their surprise, Psymon was sitting still. His eyes were fixed on the wall. Kaori and Mac looked at each other, then looked back at Psymon. "Er, Psymon buddy," started Mac, "What's up?" Psymon turned and fixed his wide-open eyes on Mac and Kaori. "C-c-can't t-t-tell. There is on-n-ne thing. Y-y-you M-M-Mac you're in t-t- troub-b-ble." Mac was going to ask why but then he realized something as he looked into Psymon's petrified eyes. He couldn't have done it. He would have confessed by now. Once he pushed old racer Marisol off a cliff once and blamed it on Moby. After one day, he confessed.  
  
Mac knew that it was Luther. Only, he didn't know why he didn't suspect it before. He went over to Luther's room, but couldn't get in. Well, he didn't try. Luther's room reeked a perfect 10 on the crappy smell- o-meter. So he sent him an Mcomm message instead.  
  
But Luther never returned the message. In fact, he didn't compete in the last mercury city race. Mac walked on out of the hotel. Maybe his hopes were over. He noticed something in the snow. Giant footprints with a cow design on it. Definitely Luther's. He followed them all the way to a small little hut. He peeked through a small window. There was Luther, and a masked man. Luther was talking immensely to the masked figure, but then left. Mac hid behind a, well he didn't know what it was. It was a cardboard cutout of Eddie, with a black eye? Luther left and headed back to the hotel.  
  
Mac was suspicious. Luther had to have beat up Nate, because he wanted to get back on the circuit. But if it wasn't him, then could it have been that masked man? Mac squinted his eyes at a poster. It said:  
Revenge On these people:  
  
Nate  
  
Eddie  
  
Moby  
  
And last and least: Mac  
  
Now Mac was petrified. Was he going to be killed? I mean, Luther's pretty tough.  
  
Just at this moment, Mac was being choked from behind! Mac was barely breathing. Who was choking him? Mac lifted his right leg, and with all his might, kicked his opponent right where it hurts. The man howled in pain and rolled on the ground. He was in severe pain. He grabbed onto a tree and lay there, breathing hard.  
  
Then the masked man came out. "Luther," he said, "You failed me!" The man took off his mask. You'd never guess who it was. Couldn't be Luther, he was on the ground. Not Zoe, not Moby, not Psymon, not even Viggo.  
  
It was JP. He murmured something in Spanish. Luther then flew 100 feet up and hung from a very high tree. Mac was shocked "The hell?" He said. He turned around just in time. JP fired a wave beam at him. Mac ducked as the beam flew way over his head. "JP! What's your problem? I didn't do crap to you!" JP laughed. "Because you stupid friggin white boy, you killed my mother!" Mac raised his eyebrow and said, "Dude, I don't know what you're smoking, but that was Luther." JP was stunned and said, "LIAR!"  
  
"You're trippin' foo."  
  
"DIE!"  
  
JP pulled out a shotgun and fired at Mac. Mac's skilled reflex caused him to cartwheel out of the way. Five bullets flew right past his legs as he cart wheeled. He got up and tackled JP to the ground. He punched him in the face as hard as he could. Mac then got up, picked up an axe that JP had, then hit the tree Luther was in as hard as he could.  
  
TIMBER! The tree was on its last limb when JP got up with blood splattered all over his face. Unfortunately, Mac hit the tree the wrong way. It fell in the opposite direction of JP. "Crap," Mac murmured under his breath. But luckily, the tree hit a catapult that Luther fell into and flung really far. He landed square on JP before he could draw his gun and fire at Mac again. JP lay on the ground, dead.  
  
Soon reporters came and asked Mac what the ruckus was about. Mac told them everything word for word. Mac was now an amazing hero. Mac and Kaori walked off and headed back to the hotel, side by side. The end.  
  
Hey leave me reviews and tell me what you think Late, Edweezy. 


End file.
